Thunderbirds are go kind of anyway
by imnotrightinthehead
Summary: anyone who has ever watched the Thunderbirds movie will know the story, but what if it had a big story change, what if Alan was a girl , how would that work well find out (rubbish sounding summery I know, but please give it a read)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I've been really into the Thunderbirds film lately but I thought it needed a little changing so I changed the film into a fem Alan thing so it will be changed a bit as I was really jealous that Tin Tin had the powers so that is changing to the fem Alan and Tin Tin will now be called Terry or something (She is now a dude.)

Actually comment on what you think his name should be please please do it.

From a secret island in the south pacific

The courageous Tracy family

run an organisation called international rescue

When disaster starts

Anywhere in the world

They are always the first on scene

They go by the name

They gave their incredible machines

The Thunderbirds

Five, Four, Three, Two, One

Thunderbirds are go

But in this family off hero's

there is one daughter left behind.

Chapter 1

Iwas sat in the most boring class ever but the sky was making up for that, I was staring out of the window imagining what it would be like to be a Thunderbird

"So class, we all know that A* plus B* equals... C* that's right. But what happens when we bring Leonardo D Vinci's E, F and...

"Miss Tracy!"

I didn't hear her and continued staring out of the window

"Ali" That was Fermat, my best friend "Alice!" He whispered

Her teacher walked forward "How kind of you to come back from outer space Alice, I hope re-entry wasn't to rough?"

There were chuckles from all around the classroom

"Here on Earth we've been discussing the Pythagoras theorem. Did any of that sink in?"

"I was just-" I tried to defend

"Apparently not"

she picked up my sketch book which had my drawing (which I think is very good if I do say so myself) of the five Thunderbird ships and my brothers and dad

"Thunderbirds are go" she read from the bottom of the book which I had written it in.

she looked up at me with what I only could describe as 'the glare'

"Well I sure hope you aren't going anywhere special over this spring break Alice, because I expect a 10,000 word essay on my desk the day you get back"

The bell rang and I stomped out of the classroom I walked to my locked and pulled it open

"That should keep you busy" I mocked "yeah well you can stick you 10,000 words right up your-" I was cut of by Fermat elbowing me in the ribs I then noticed Miss Garrett and the headmaster walking towards us

"Headmaster"

"Miss Tracy"

"Miss Garrett"

They looked at us and then walked away.

Me and Fermat walked down the hall

"Why can't I just tell 'em I'm a Thunderbird Fermat" I asked him

"Well you're not a Thunderbird yet, if your identity was discovered it would be d...di... very bad" he stuttered

"I know, I know" I grumbled

I heard shouting behind me

"It's the Thunderbirds!"

"There gonna be on TV!"

Chris ran past and due to my lightning quick reflexes I grabbed his the collar of his shirt

"Whoa, Whoa where are they?" I asked him

"In Russia, at an oil rig fire" I let him go and he ran down the corridor

"Typical, I'm stuck in school and my brothers are on a cool mission"

Fermat looked at me "Wanna watch?" he asked me

"yeah" I replied with

(I'm not gonna write the entire report out because if you've watched Thunderbirds you would have seen it so I'm going to cut to where it has just finished)

We all started cheering

"Ooh, I wish I could be a Thunderbird, one day thunder turd" said Matt, a boy in my year, a total turnip head if you ask me.

"Yeah, that's another good one, diaper boy" I retaliated with

"TRACY" The headmaster shouted as he walked in, everyone looked round

"There's someone here for you

just then a woman strode in with grace I could never have, well living with 4 over-protective brothers and a over-protective dad had it's drawbacks sometimes

she war all pink which even though it looked good on her I had to cringe, I hated pink, never wore it, and have never even owned anything pink, Gordon and Virgil used to tease me for it until I dyed their hair pink one night, that stopped them

"Hello boy's" she said with a crisp British accent "Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, at your service"

"Alice, your father's been unexpectedly detained. He's asked me to pick you up. Is that all right"

Of course he's been unexpectedly detained he always is, he didn't even come to the last parents day non of my family did

I put on my 'I'm OK with everything' look

I looked at Fermat

"Beats the bus" he said excitedly I couldn't help but feel exited to

"Definitely"

she smiled at me "Now will any of these gorgeous young things be joining you?" she asked

all of the boys then raised their hands "ME, ME, ME!" I turned and smirked at them then turned back to Penelope "Just Fermat" I said putting my hand on his shoulder

she smiled before saying "Quite right"

So that was chapter 1 how did ya like it, please review go on press the button, go on, press it.

Next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We was walking outside to Penelope's car

"Lady Penelope, are you on a mission for my father?" "Alice, shh! I am an undercover agent, so please try to be discreet. Here we are." "Hi, Parker." Fermat said to Parker "Good afternoon, Master Hackenbacker" He replied with shaking his hand I walked upto him with a smirk on my face"Hi, Nosy." "Less of that, or I shall be obliged to deliver the Parker Haymaker" "OK,bring it on, big guy." Jumping up and down he started to smirk We got into the car and Parker started to drive off slowly "Try not to run over any children, Parker." Penelope said to him "Very good, my lady" He said back We were driving down the road when Penelope seemed to realise where we were, leaned forward and "Come on, Parker, chop chop!" The car suddenly had wings and some sort of turbo engine pop out of the back and the car started flying "All right!" I couldn't help but yell "Whoa!" Fermat said as he held onto the side of the car A bit later we was still in the air and Penny (Im gonna call her Penny now as I cant be bothered to write her full name) "Oh look Parker, Pink is the new black this season" "I'm very glad to hear it, My Lady" "And hemlines are going up" "That is good news My Lady" "Oh, and England won the football last night" She said with what seemed distaste "YES, EN-GER-LAND!" he shouted he took his hand off the wheel and the car jolted and started to spin round, we held onto the car until "Calm down Parker" Penny said to him "Yes, My Lady"

There we go, sorry it was a short chapter but I wanted to get on with the rest of it 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Um as we all know the Thunderbirds drop off the Oil Rig survivors at the hospital the that dude shoots that goo on Thunderbird 1 that is a tracker and then we cut back to the car trip so I wanted to cut that out so it would be shorter so yeah on with the chapter  
We were sat in the car and I have to say I was pretty bored "Pardon me, My Lady Approaching Tracy Island. And radar indicates we have some company" I looked to the side and saw my dad and brothers driving Thunderbird 1 and 2, I looked at Thunderbird 1 and waved to my dad, he waved back and accelerated forward circling Thunderbird 2 "Now, that's showing off." Penny said smirking I looked at them driving towards the island "I wish that was me." I said but dad would never let me, nor would Scott, Virgil, Gordon or John sometimes I felt a little left out as dad was always out on missions and my brothers was always with him, me and my brothers used to be very close once especially me and Scott I don't know why but ever since mum died we have all been growing apart and he sent me off to some stupid boarding school like he didn't want to see me any more so here I am, waiting in the kitchen for my dad like usual.  
Jeff's POV (That's Alice's dad for those who didn't know) I was walking down the corridor from Thunderbird 1 when Brains met up with me "Flight checks, Mr Tracy. Anything I sh... sh...Anything you want to tell me?" he stuttered "Brains, a build-up of vibration, followed by illumination of the number 12 engine out light." I replied with "OK, Mr Tracy, I'll ch... ch...study the flight data and guidance process" I walked into the kitchen where Alice was sat talking to Fermat She looked round and saw me, she'd grown this past year and she looked so much like her mum her long blonde hair and blue eyes "Dad!" she shouted happily "Alice!" I said back hugging her Scott, Virgil, Gordon walked in hugging her all at once "Hey squirt" they greeted "Hey guys" she greeted back "Dinner's ready. Come and get it!" "It smells delicious. I am starved." said Virgil "No change there then" Gordon joked, it had been ages since we sat down like a proper family Alice came upto me "So dad, I saw the mission on TV, looked pretty dangerous" "Saving lives is a dangerous business. But it's what we do" I replied with "Was the fire causing thermal up draughts?" She'd always been the smart one of the family, I remember when she would take things apart to look at the insides, she couldn't put them back together again but there you go, she used to wind everyone up when she did that but we couldn't deny we were impressed. Scott used to teach her how to work the Thunderbirds and other little machines, John used to teach her Electrotechnical stuff while Gordon used to take her pranking and taught her a lot, unfortunately, Virgil used to teach her the piano. While I would be the awesome dad that took her out for ice-cream every Saturday, That was a long time ago, before her mum died and since then we've all grown apart "Enough shop talk. I want to hear about school." I wanted to make sure her school work was good "School's boring." I inwardly smiled to myself, she never had been good at the whole sit quietly in one place thing "Maybe I could be home-educated now. That way, I could sit on some missions" She asked hopefully, she asked this every year and the answer was the same. "No, short cut's Alice" I said to her "I don't want short cut's, I just wanna be a Thunderbird" She said in reply, she has wanted to be a Thunderbird since she was 5 but I just couldn't risk her getting hurt, she was my little girl, always was, always will be. "No school no rockets, why aren't you wearing your retainer?"  
"Because it annoys me" "put it on" she was grumbling as she walked into the hallway to her room and came out with her retainer back in. I looked round at Gordon who was telling everyone about something or other, I have no idea "So the wind is blowing 4 knots, right up my keister." "did you readjust the flaps?" Alice said in a mocking voice to him I tried not to laugh at that, she sounded just like her mother. Alice's POV "Of course! It's not my first day in a Thunderbird, Keep up!" Gordon said back to me "Don't you have homework?" Virgil said to me "Unless she's blown up this school, like the last one!" Scott said "Keep Alice away from the ships." Gordon continued "That's enough. Pass the salad." Dad said trying to stop then "I haven't seen that much fire since Fiji." Virgil said to Scott Here they go again talking about their missions, don't get me wrong I love hearing about them but I couldn't join in with it as I hadn't been on one. Ever since Mum died I'd had a sense of lonliness as I was an only girl in an all boy family and trapped at school I couldnt talk to anyone about my problem. "That was Istanbul." Scott corrected "Istanbul was the earthquake." Gordon then butt in "Dad, I'm not really hungry." I felt a bit left out and my appetite had gone. "Seya Fermat" Fermat's dad looked at him then nodded in my direction he looked at him then said "But I'm not done" Brains nodded at him and he got up. Everyone just stared at me as I walked off, I guess me missing a meal wasn't normal Bit of a longer chapter to make up for the shorter one  
Jeff's POV "Kyrano, have you seen Lady P?" I asked him, I hadn't seen her all day "By the pool." He said in reply "Of course." I said to myself I was walking over to her when her phone rang. "Parker." She said into the phone "I'll be right there." She said then hung up she saw me and walked over to me "The fire at the rig was no accident." She said to me "Any suspects?" "Not yet." "Thanks for bringing Alice home." since I couldn't make it I asked her to bring her home. "My pleasure. Any excuse to visit paradise." She teased "Tony!"(A/N This is going to be the male tin tin, but I couldn't think of any better names) I said as he walked past "Hey, Mr Tracy." he replied with "Hello, Tony." Penny greeted him "Lady Penelope." he said as a greeting "Did you know Alice's home?" he said to him "Alice's back?" he said looking around with a air of annoyance he caught herself though"I mean, oh, Alice's back!" he walked off to see his dad. "When are those two going to get along?" I asked Penny Just then Scott, Gordon and Virgil walked upto us "Hey Dad, Hey Lady Penelope" "Hello, boys" "When Alice decides to. Girls are always ahead of boys at that sort of thing." She said to me "What sort of thing?" I really had no idea what she was talking about and by the looks on the boys faces they didn't either "Romance." She said in a knowing voice "Alice and Tony? No way Alice is not dating until were all dead." Scott butt in the other two nodding their heads "Plus two days, to make sure were dead" Virgil continued and I have to say I agreed with them "I had thought you would say that, what with your over-protective nature, Anyway I have to be off" "Have a safe flight home, Penny." I said to her "Thanks, Jeff." She said back  
Alice's POV  
Me and Fermat were sneaking along the docking station to Thunderbird 1, I just wanted to see what it would be like to be upfront "OK, Fermat. Run pre-flight checks." "Right. Hydraulic systems are green." Commence main engine sequence. "FAB, Alice." it couldn't hurt to just fire up the instruments.  
Jeff's POV I was sat in my office when a warning light came up on my screen 'Warning. Engine sequence: Breach. Now I know where Alice went I switched of the power to Thunderbird 1 and spoke over the camera com "Alice, my office now"  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Alice's POV "I can't believe it." I said as the engine switched itself off "We're so busted." Fermat said with his head resting against the back of the seat we were walking around the docking station of Thunderbird 1 with me stroking my fingers around the top when my hand felt something sticky "Look at this." I said to Fermat "What is it?" I asked him "Looks like some sort of...gallium-electrolyte compound." He said, but I had no idea what he was talking about "In plain and ordinary English please" "You should really learn teachy talk Alice" I walked into dad office "Dad, I know I shouldn't have been in the ship, but I have..." I was cut off by dad shouting at me, I admit it scared me a bit, I had never been shouted at by dad before "You're damn right you shouldn't!" "But I had it under control. And dad there was something..." again cut off by dad "Under control? Do you have any idea of the importance of secrecy in our operation?" he asked me "You fired up without the anti-detection shield. You put everyone in danger when you act selfishly." He yelled at me "You want to be part of the team, you play by the rules. Understand?" "Do you?" Jeff's POV I was so disappointed in her "Yeah, I understand. You don't want me to be a Thunderbird. You don't want me to do anything. You won't even listen to me!" she started to yell back at me, she had her mothers temper "I've heard enough. You're grounded for the rest of spring break." I said to her "But, Dad!" she argued "Bottom line, Alice. You need to grow up." I said "Then let me." then let me she said then stormed out of the room "Please!" I could have sworn she pleaded softly as she walked out, I sighed when my computer beeped indicated I had a video call I pressed answer and John appeared on the screen "Hey John" I tried to say happily "I was just about to turn in. What can I do for you?" I asked him "I could use a pizza. You know a place that delivers? 15 minutes or it's free, right?" I couldn't help but laugh at that "Anything else on your mind?" "Got a forest fire in Vladivostok, a typhoon heading for Singapore What's happening on Planet Tracy?" "Alice's home for spring break." I told him "Yeah. I thought I could see a storm brewing." "Teenagers!" I huffed "We've all been there." John said defending her "Dad, you've done a great job since Mom died." He said to me, I smiled at him "Thanks, John. Keep an eye on that typhoon for us. I'll call Vladivostok, see if they need help." "FAB, Dad. Sleep tight." "Sleep tight, John" I ended the call and looked at a family picture of us all before Lucy died it was when Alice was about 2 and I was holding her in my arms and Lucy was stood next to me while the boys were standing around us looking at the camera, I smiled slightly "Night Lucy"

So that was chapter 4, hope you liked it. Please review, go on, do it or little Fermat here will be upset go on Fermat "R-Review, please" "Good boy"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Fermat's POV I was walking towards my dad who was working on something new. "M-morning Dad" I said to him "Hey son" he said in reply "Theres something I would like to sh-sh... here take a look" He said The neural-net control system? I asked him "It's great to have you back" he said grinning at me "I bet you didn't think spring break was going to be this w... w... fun." he told me "Watch this. And that tiny phone lifts up..." he said not rearlising he was lifting up the mole "Perfect." he said and then it sparked sending the mole crashing down. "Dad?" I asked to see if he was okay "N... n... Almost perfect." he said "There's something I want to talk to you about." I said to him he suddenly got an awkward smile on his face "Oh. Right. Oh. OK, right. Are you having problems with a g... g... whoo... female?" "N-no! No!" I told him "Ali and I found a gallium compound on the nose cone of Thunderbird 1." "We should check that out strai...immediately." "That'd be g... g... swell!" Normal POV "The island is in sight." "Transom, I need you." "Yes, Sir," a woman walked down a flight of stairs "our cloaking device has evaded their detection systems." she said "We have a positive visual from the tracking solution on Thunderbird 1." "Mullion?" the hood said "Sir?" "Sir, armed and ready." the moman cut in "Shall I target the main structure?" she continued "Why would I want to destroy what will soon be mine?" "A tenet of Eastern martial arts is to use your opponent's strength against you" the hood said "This is ridiculous."Mullion told him "It will be impossible to force the Thunderbirds to leave their island." "On the other hand, it requires no effort at all to let them go. The Thunderbirds' purpose is to rescue. All we need do is give them the victim"he told them "Commence targeting." the hood told Transom "Straight away, sir." "Target acquisition of Thunderbird 5 is locked."she said and fired at Thunderbird 5 (In Thunderbird 5) (Alarm beeping) "Red Alert." "What the...?" John asked out lound "Lmpact imminent." "Thunderbird to Tracy Island." he yelled through the com "Mayday! Mayday!" but was cut off by a explosion sending him flying (Back on Tracy island) "Red alert!" "Red alert!" "Red alert!" "Switching to Command and Control Centre." Brains said "How bad, Brains?" Jeff asked running in with Scott, Gordon, Virgil running in with him "Thunderbird major damage sustained. Possible m... m... Possible strike by m...m" "Meteor?" Jeff said finishing him All 4 of them stepped behind their pictures "Thunderbirds are go" he said and they were off

Hope you like it.


End file.
